The Innocent Game
by TheMissHappyEnd
Summary: La historia de Jeff The Killer y sus seguidores es mundialmente conocida,pero,¿has conocido alguna vez un creepymonster tan inocente como un ángel?Entra y conoce la historia de alguien que sufrió demasiado...


"¡ÚLTIMA HORA!

Se ha avistado a un posible asesino en la zona norte de la hombres han aparecido muertos debido a un objeto punzante,tengan cuidado al salir,cierren las ventanas y las puertas por seguridad..."

El chico,sonriendo con incredulidad,apagó la televisió informativo intentaba ser alarmista,sin duda.

Río,como quién sabe que era imposible que alguien se colara en su casa sin saberlo...Hasta que escuchó un ruido y su risa se congeló.¿Venía de la cocina?Eso parecía...

Se levantó,temblando,y se acercó.

Y lo que vió lo dejó de piedra;una chica,de espaldas,con largo cabello negro,se estaba sirviendo comida,¡de su nevera! Increíble,pero no parecia peligrosa...

"Tal vez esté perdida..." No le habia visto la cara,de echo,solo su espalda,pues estaba arrodillada en el suelo.

Se atrevió a alzar la voz y a preguntar:

-¿H-hola?¿Quién eres tú?-Intentó que su voz fuera lo más intimidante posible,pero sólo logró que la chica volteara la cabeza,curiosa,con un vaso de leche entre las manos.

El chico,de nuevo,se quedó sin habla.

La intrusa era hermosa,con unos ojos hermosos,sin pupila,pero todo "normal"...hasta que se fijó que su hoodie estaba manchado...De sangre.

Toda ella lo estaba.

-¿Yo?¿Quién soy yo?-Ladeó la cabeza,mirándolo con sus extraños un sorbo a la leche totalmente inocente,sin darse cuenta de que él la miraba como si fuera un fantasma...-No lo recuerdo.-Dijo,casi riéndose.

Hizo un intento por ó al pasillo,intentando alejarse de esa extraña,pero rápidamente oyó el sonido del cristal precipitarse contra el suelo y esa chica,venir hacia él.

Sintió un dolor agudo en el cuello,y unas tijeras en la mano de ella,a la vez que notaba como la sangre que salía de su cuello lo empapaba por completo...

Se apoyó contra la pared y lentamente se dejó caer hacia el suelo,hasta sentarse.

Tenía a la chica prácticamente encima de él,debido al movimiento que había hecho anteriormente...Ella,alzando la cabeza y sonriendo con inocencia,susurró nítidamente...

-No te preocupes...¡Sólo es un juego inocente!-Eso fue lo último que escuchó,y lo último que vió,fueron sus ojos sin pupila...

23/07/1997

-Felicidades,han tenido una niña hermosa.-La enferma,cansada pero feliz,les dió la bebé a los padres primerizos,los cuáles la vieron llorando de felicidad.

-¡Mira amor!¡Mira!Es lindísisima.-La madre,de piel aceitunada,ojos verdes y cabello negro como la noche,acunaba a la bebé,quién tenía su cabello pero la piel pálida,del joven padre.

-Lo sé mi vida,ha salido a su mamá.-Besó la frente de la mujer,y acarició con sumo cuidado a su hija.-Seremos muy felices,nosotros tres...-Vió,embobado,los ojos de su recién nacida,que los abría iguales a los suyos,de un gris blanquecino y carente de pupilas.

03/?/2002

-Mi amor,papá y yo venimos en un rato,¿sí?-La mujer besó la frente de su marido la esperaba en la puerta.-Te quedas con la vecina,pórtate bien.

La niña sonrió despidiéndose de su mamá y de su papá con la mano.

Ellos,sonriéndole por última vez,salieron por la puerta para no regresar jamás...

Dos horas más tarde...

-¿Sí?Sí,soy yo.Sí,estoy a cargo de la pequeña...¿Qué?¿Q-que ha pasado qué?Oh dios mío...

06/?/2002

Fue llevada de la mano por la cuidadora,con las pocas pertenencias que había acumulado en sus cortos cinco años,hacia aquél edificio alejado de la ciudad.

Parecía un castillo,de los que salían en los cuentos de princesas y dragones que su madre le contaba siempre antes de dormir.

Recordar eso le hizo llorar,de nuevo.

No entendía porque todos le decían que sus papás no podían volver,no lo entendía.¿Qué había pasado?Sus padres jamás la habrían dejado sola...

Ya en la entrada,una mujer mayor,cuyo cabello era totalmente cano y vestía de forma la directora de ese orfanato,y le sonreía con lástima.

-Hola pequeña alegra que estés aquí.Te cuidaremos muy bien y harás muchos amigos,¿te gusta la idea?La niña sonrió asintiendo antes había tenido amigos.

La cuidadora,aún de la mano de Lily,se fijó en algo.

-Directora,¿quién es esa niña que tiene detrás?-Señaló a una infante,de la misma edad que Lily,que se agarraba a las faldas de la cabello era castaño rojizo y sus ojos eran del mismo color,un poco más oscuro.

-Oh,no se preocupe,es mi nieta...Mon,sé buena y saluda a estas personas.

14/?/2008

Corrió todo lo que pudo y se escondió detrás del muro,lo suficiente para cubrirla.

Tenía miedo,y sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas,que se mezclaban con la sangre que corría por su silenciosamente,se limpió como pudo,pero la sangre seguía,sin tendría una brecha o un corte profundo.

Se levantó las mangas del uniforme y vió sus cardenales,moratones,hematomas...seguían igual,o peor.

Mon siempre la defendía,pero no lograba venir a tiempo a mucho que lo intentara,ella no era huérfana,tenía familia,casa,ectétera,fuera de aquel edificio.

Demasiado que se pasaba casi todo el día con ella...Y todo porque no podía defenderse...

Todo porque en verdad tenía miedo,de sí misma y de hacerle daño a alguien...

Oyó como gritaban su ían búscandola.

-¡Hey!¡VENGAN!¡La encontré!-Una chica,compañera suya,la tomó por el pelo,jalándola hacia atrá impedía escaparse.

Intentó voltear y golpearla,pero ya estaba rodeada y la habían tomado por los brazos.

-Bueno bueno bueno...¿Dónde está tu amiga ahora?-Sonreía con crueldad,el principal causante de todo,otro compañero de ó como sus amigos la tomaban por los brazos y la lastimaban de nuevo.Y otra vez,como casi cada día,continuaron golpeandola.

14/?/2008

-Esta vez se han ,tendré que informar a la directora.Y quiero que le digas quiénes son.-Decía la enfermera,dejándo otro paño húmedo para limpiarle la veía con lá habían pegado una paliza brutal,lográndo causarle una hemorragia interna que había conseguido parar a duras a Dios por su estaba sola en la enfermería,salvo la compañía de la se había ido hace un rato.

-Tengo que ñana volveré a primera hora,con la señora directora.¿Estarás bien?

-S-sí,no se preocupe.-Sonreía,para no ó como salía,y suspiro.

Realmente,no sabía como iba a estar.

Intentó acomodarse,como pudo,y lentamente se dormió.

Dos horas más tarde...Aún era de serían más de las 5 am.

Escuchó un ruido,despertándose del puso tensa,y no logró estaba encima de ella...

Oyó jadeos, demasiada la oscuridad,pero notó como unas manos empezaban a tocarla por todas ó quitarlas,pero eran más gruesas y grandes que las alcanzaron los pechos y oyó un susurro ahogado,y más empezó a llorar sin entender muy bien que pasaba,pero notó que su camisa era subida y su pantalón bajado.

A partir de ahí,sintió por dentro un infierno...

Cuando él terminó,su llanto era sentía sucia,asqueada, chico sonreía y ni la miraba,como si fuera un juguete con el que se habría simple objeto..

Algo en ella se rompió.Años de golpes,de palizas continuas.Y ahora esto.

"La justicia no castigo para ellos no bueno no tiene recompensa...Ser malo no tiene castigo...Tengo que cambiar y ser...Mala..." Miró las tijeras que tenía en la mesita de enfermera las había puesto ahi para cortar las vió a él.

El chico que la había violado.A él,que era amigo de quiénes la golpeaban.Cómplice y verdugo,en ocasiones.

Le enterró las tijeras en la atravesó con fácilidad,una y otra apuñaló hasta que los pequeños agujeros era ahora un sólo agujero enorme.Y aun así no se sintió ó,aún en oscuridad,la puerta que daba al se lo pensó dos ó hacia ella,y salió.Y así,en la oscuridad,casi en silencio,los cadáveres se fueron acumulando gracias a las tijeras de Lily...

15/?/2008

Salió por la puerta principal,con el cabello y la piel manchados de su nueva ropa estaba limpia.

Detrás suya dejaba decenas de cadá los que estuvieron implicados en sus abusos,estaban muertos.

Prácticamente todo el orfanato.

Los pocos que dejaron vivos,eran había asegurado de no dejar uniforme,manchado de sangre propia y ajena,estaba dejado caer entre unos cadáveres que había deformado en su ansía de podía irse con é sentiría sucia de nuevo...

Sollozando,le dijo adiós a todo lo que ese orfanato representaba.

Ansíaba no volver a pisarlo jamá como sus padres hicieron 6 años atrás,se fue para no regresar.

?/02/2013

Lentamente,el día tocaba a su cielo se oscurecía y ese pequeño motel de carretera,con bar incluido,era testigo de ello.

El camarero,llamado Richard,detrás de la barra,miraba a los pocos clientes que habí camioneros que estaban de pasada y que sólo entraban para calmar su sed...y,tal vez,para hospedarse una noche en el hotel.

Sin embargo,la puerta sonó,y otro cliente entró: gabardina negra,cabello largo recogido en coleta,también negro,sombrero para ocultar su cara al...¿sol?...y lo que tal vez llamaba más la atención,lo tremendamente alto que ía llegar a los dos metros fácilmente.

No era un camionero,al menos no uno normal.

-Disculpe,¿me pone una cerveza?-Dijo aquel extraño,sentándose en uno de los taburetes de cerca de la barra.

-Por supuesto,sir.-Richard se apuró en sacar la cerveza y servirla para ese de algo habían servido sus 40 años en esa profesión,es que era mejor servir rápido a clientes con apariencia peligrosa.

El otro tomó la bebida y en seguida empezó a dar buena cuenta de ella,hasta que algo llamó su atención..De nuevo,la puerta fue abierta,pero por otra persona muy distinta.

Una chica,de piel pálida,ojos grises claros,y cabello negro,entró sonriente y con la capucha del hoodie rojo camioneros no se dignaron a mirarla o a levantar la vista de sus periódicos,porque,¿una niña en un bar?de seguro había entrado porque sus amigas y ella se habían perdido o algo por el estilo.

Quienes sí se fijaron en ella,fueron Richard y el sujeto extrañ segundo la miró de arriba a abajo,con un brillo extraño en los ojos.Y el primero,porque vio al otro y dentro de sí mismo sonó una casos de jóvenes desaparecidas...

-¿Me puede poner agua,por favor?-Preguntó la chica nueva con voz cantarina,sentándose en otro taburete alejado y sonriendo aún más,de forma inocente y casi infantil.

Esta vez,el camarero tardó un poco más en tampoco era nada del otro mundo,según é bajita pero suponía que pasaba de los 13 debido al busto muy desarrollado que tenía la chica debajo de la sudadera,la cuál tenía escrita la palabra "angel"...Era linda y casi bella,pero normal y corriente.

Tal vez,hasta sirvió el vaso de agua,aún sumido en sus chica lo tomó y demostró su sed bebiéndolo de un trago.

-¿Cuánto es?-Puso el vaso cuidadosamente sobre la superficie de la barra,intentando no caerlo.

-Nada nada...El agua es gratis...

-En ese caso,muchas gracias por atenderme,señor.-Agradecida y aún con una sonrisa en la cara,la chica se fue por donde había esta sola...

El sujeto había terminado su cerveza sonriendo maliciosamente,y se había ido tras ella casi siguiéndole los que tomaba hacia más abajo,hacia unos barrios en donde ya nadie vivía,y su sonrisa se hizo casi perversa.

-Todo es más fácil en la realidad que en la ficción...-Canturreó de contento,viendo como la chica se metía de lleno en un callejó siguió y...

Lo esperaba de ándolo con sus grandes ojos grises y la cabeza alzada para poder verlo directo.

-Perdone señor...¿me está siguiendo?-Su tono de voz reflejaba la confusión que sentía.

Se quedó sin esperaba una víctima fácil,una niña ingenua.

Y de repente,empezó a tener no retrocedió y la miró de nuevo sonriendo macabramente.

-Si pequeña~ Juguemos a un juego...¿Te parece?-Le dijo con voz melosa y apoyando sus manos en sus seguido la empujó contra el muro para dejarla inconsciente.

Pero lo que consiguió fue lo ,el tipo se alejó,notando algo raro.

Lily se levantó aún más confusa,pero sintiendo acercó donde había un tenue poste de luz...Y vio la sangre que emanaba de la herida que tenía en el hombro,producida por un cristal roto.

Apretó el puño y sintió como ese líquido carmesí se derramaba,cálido y ó la cara para mirarlo,de una forma que lo hizo temblar.

El otro sujeto retrocedió,pero ya era rápidamente sacó sus tijeras y de forma veloz fue hacia el tipo,acuchillándolo una suficiente para hacerle doblar de dolor y propinarle un puñetazo en la cara,rompiéndole la tipo gritó,y a sus gritos,se sumo la risa de felicidad,inquietantemente inocente,de Lily.

-¡No se preocupe!~¡Sólo es un juego inocente!~Volviendo a reír,le dio un rodillazo al tipo en el estómago,y le acuchilló la cabeza,atravesá ó jugando y riendo hasta que los gritos del tipo ya no se escucharon más y él se calló para siempre.


End file.
